Two Halfa's Story
by YoDog41
Summary: ::.Jake's school gets a new kid visiting all the way from Amity Park, Illinois. They become fast friends, but after awhile, Jake finds out that there is more to this kid, then meets the eye.::
1. Chapter 1

Jake Long, (aka The American Dragon) had just gotten up, and he was extremely tired from all of his dragon 'business' last night. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and did his hair. After all of that he walked down the steps, into his living room. He noticed his sister, Haley, sitting on the couch.

"Hey Haley! If you see mom or dad, tell them I went to school!" Jake said, grabbing his backpack from off of the floor.

"Ok Jake." said Haley, flipping through the channels.

Jake then left the house, to go to school. He was halfway to school, when he saw his best friend's, Spud and Trixie. He ran up to them.

"Hey guys." Jake said, catching up to them.

"Hey man! You don't look so good!" Trixie said, noticing the bags under his eyes.

"I was up all night last night with dragon 'business'. So what's up?"

"We heard there's going to be a new kid at school today. He is here because his family is visiting some friends, or something." Spud said.

"That's cool! I just hope he or she is one of those popular kids." Jake said.

"Yah. The last thing we need is a jock, or another preppy cheerleader!"

…

Jake, Trixie and Spud finally got to the high school. They looked around for the new kid, but couldn't find him.

"Maybe they lied about having a new kid.?" Spud said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Or maybe the kids late?" Trixie said.

"No, he's right over there." Jake said as he pointed to a raven haired, pale-skinned boy, about the age of fourteen. He was wearing a white shirt, with a red oval circle in the middle, and red trim. He had light blue jeans on, with red sneakers.

The boy was walking up to the school doors, when Brad stopped him.

"You're the new kid? Aren't yah?" asked Brad.

"Yah, now get out of my way!" the boy said.

"Crap! That kid is going to get it! We have to help him!" Jake said as the trio ran up to the kid.

"What did you just say to the, Bradster?" asked Brad.

Jake, Trixie and Spud finally made it to the group that was surrounding Brad and the kid.

"Brad, leave him alone!" said Jake.

"Fine… I will set you off with a warning. But next time you screw up like that, there will be consequences!" Brad said as he walked up and the group began to disappear.

Jake then walked up to the new kid.

"Thanks!" said the boy.

"No prob. I'm Jake, and you are?" Jake asked, reaching to shake the kids hand.

"I'm Danny." Danny said shaking Jake's hand.

"Hi, Danny. These are my friends, Spud and Trixie!" Jake gestured behind him.

"Hi!" said Trixie, waving her hand.

"Sup, Dude?" Spud said as he fist bumped with Danny.

"You wanna chill 'wit us?" asked Jake.

"Sure."

Danny, Jake, Trixie and Spud then entered the school. The halls were filled with running kids, flying papers, and yelling. Jake showed him to his locker, and helped him put his stuff into it. Then they went to their first class, Mythology.


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys walked into the classroom. Mr. Rotwood stopped Danny, and told Jake to go to his seat.

"You're the new boy, yes?" Rotwood said in his German accent.

"Yah. My names Danny Fenton."

The bell rung, signaling the start of class.

"Class, this is Danny Fenton. Mr. Fenton, please take your seat by Mr. Long."

Danny walked over to the table, where Jake was sitting, and sat next to him.

"Class, today we will be talking about halfa's." Rotwood started.

Jake and Danny got pale.

"Who knows what a halfa is?" Rotwood scanned the room for someone who wasn't paying attention. "Mr. Fenton."

"Yes?" Danny croaked out.

"Do you know what a halfa is?"

"_Aw crap! Does he know or something? Why else would he call on me?" _Danny thought, trying not to freak out. "Um, no."

"Well then, anyone else?" Rotwood scanned the room. "Well then I will tell you. A halfa is the mix of a magical creature. A _dragon_, werewolf, vampire, ghost." Rotwood said, putting extra emphasis on the word _dragon. _

Rotwood found out about him being half dragon last year, and hadn't gave up on trying to give away his identity. That's probably why Jake hated him so much.

"Halfa's are extremely rare, and very few are ever found. Someday I want to find one…" Rotwood went into a day dream, and everyone started laughing. Rotwood snapped out and went back to teaching. "Class, here is you assignment ." Rotwood handed out homework papers.

The bell rung soon after that, and it was time for Danny and Jake to part ways. Jake had to go to math and Danny, reading. In Jake's class, he fell asleep, because it's, well, math. In Danny's class the teacher wouldn't stop talking. By the end, of both their classes, they were both ready to jump off a bridge.

It was know lunch time, and Jake and Danny met up in the lunch room.

"Hey Jake. How was math?" asked Danny, sitting down at the table.

"Ok. I got in a nap. What about yours?"

"Terrible! The teacher just wouldn't shut up! It was getting annoying."

"Hey guys!" Spud and Trixie said, sitting down. Spud sat next to Jake and Trixie sat next to Danny.

"Hey, Trixie, Spud. How were your first classes?" asked Jake.

"Boring, as usual." remarked Trixie.

"Same with mine!" said Spud.

They all enjoyed their lunch. They talked about things Danny used to do at his old school. After many shared stories, it was time for their next classes.

…

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update this very quickly. I had a writers block, and couldn't think of what to write. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **

**~YoDog41**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start, I would like to tank all of you for reviewing! It keeps me going. And I also want to clear one thing up: Rose, aka Hunts Girl, does not know Jake is a dragon… yet. Hope you enjoy! ****J**

…

Jake was walking home from a pretty good day at school. First he met a new kid by the name of Danny- not to mention the test he aced in math. He was actually enjoying the walk home for once. All of a sudden, Jake saw something flying in the sky. It had a black jumpsuit on, with white gloves, and boots. That was normal, other that the fact he, or it, was flying! The thing also had white hair and toxic green eyes.

Jake ran over to a nearby alley. He transformed into his dragon half, and flew to that mysterious creature in the sky. Jake followed the 'thing' around the skies, trying to find out what it was doing here and what it was. Jake was getting tired, but flew faster, to catch up to it. He was very close to it now, and, what ever it was, didn't even notice him. Jake was getting very tired by flying so fast, and started to slow down, when Jake grabbed the thing's foot.

The creature spun around, shocked by what was on his leg. "What are y-you?" asked Jake.

"What am I? What are you?" The two creatures circled each other for a while, trying to figure out what each on was. The two hovered in silence, until someone, broke it.

"I will slay you dragon!" a figure on a hover-board said, shooting a net from the glowing staff she held.

The net caught Jake, and he flew back, and landed on a rooftop. "That dudes a dragon?" asked the floating boy, or what ever it was. The hunts girl flew over to the American Dragon, completely ignoring the floating kid, like he wasn't even there. Jake struggled to get out of the net, but the hunts girl hovered over him, and held out her weapon.

The staff charged up. "Any last words, dragon?" Jake was about to say something, but the jump suited kid knocked the hunts girl out of the way, sending her hurtling to the ground. The floating kid flew over, and untied Jake.

"Thanks." Jake said, standing up. "Now will you please tell me what you are?"

"Well, if you really want to know. I am a ghost."

"Really? And I suppose you want to know what I am?"

"No, actually that girl said it. You're a dragon." the ghost boy said, chuckling.

"Oh wow! How did you take it in so fast?. It took my friends like two weeks before they even believed in dragons, let alone me."

"Wait? Your friends with humans? How does that work?"

"Um actually, I'm just half-dragon, not full. So it works out."

The ghost boy starred at Jake, like he was an alien. "What?" asked Jake.

"Um, nothing. So what's your name?" asked the ghost kid.

"I'm the American Dragon. And you?"

"Danny Phantom." The two shook hands. "So what are you doing here?"

"I protect all the magical creatures that live around here. Kind of like a guardian. And what are you doing here?"

"Um, I was on a ghost chase and ended up here."

"You were on a ghost chase? Why?"

"Well, I too, am like a guardian. I protect my town from evil ghosts."

"That's cool. Are you staying in town long?"

"Don't know. Depends how long I need to, to find this ghost. I better start looking again, see yah!" Phantom said, waving goodbye, and flying off.

Jake decided to fly back home, to where things sort of made some sense. He had a lot to take in. He wasn't the only protector in the town anymore- there was Danny Phantom.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake just woke up. He hadn't slept well, because of recent events. He slipped out of his bed, and walked to the shower. After that, he put his normal clothes on, brushed his teeth and also brushed his hair. He walked down the steps, to the kitchen and ate breakfast. He was enjoying his bowl of fruit loops, and watching T.V, when the regularly scheduled show stopped and a broadcast came on.

"People all over New York City are reporting a strange creature. People describe it as a flying kid, with a black and white jump suit, with snow white hair, and glowing green eyes. People are urged to stay away from the creature. It could be dangerous. And now back to our regular broadcast."

The news reporter went off the screen, and the show began to play again. Jake wondered, "_That was the ghost kid I saw last night. Hm, I wonder if he is dangerous. He can't be that bad if he hunts ghost's. I guess I will have to keep an eye on him._"

Jake's mom walked in the room. "Better hurry, Jake. You don't want to be late for school!"

Jake had almost forgot about school. He immediately got up, put his bowl in the ink, and ran out the door.

…

When Jake got to school, he noticed a crowd of people cheering "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Jake couldn't help but check it out. He pushed his way through the crowd, and what he saw in the middle wasn't good. There stood Brad, but not just him, Danny.

"You'd better watch it!" yelled Brad.

"You're a typical bully. Shoving kids in lockers, picking on them. Well you know what, I'm tired of it!"

Jake leaned over to another kid in the crowd, and asked, "What's this fight about anyway?"

The kid replied. "Oh, Danny stopped Brad from wailing on some helpless band geek."

Jake brought his attention back to the fight. Brad was getting very angry, and threw his fist towards Danny's face. Danny caught it, and pushed Brad back to the ground. Brad got up, after he was able process what had happened, and got back up. Danny went over to Brad, while he was still getting up, and picked him up by Brad's shirt.

"You _ever _do something like this again, you will be in trouble." Danny said though clenched teeth. Brad winced as he was dropped to the ground. Brad then got up, and bolted inside the school.

After the crowd as done cheering, and had dispersed, Jake walked up to a victorious Danny.

"That was pretty cool, man. I never knew you could fight!" Jake got Danny's attention.

"Yah. I, uh, used to take karate lessons."

"We had better get to class, before Rotwood shows up or something."

"Yah good idea." The two then walked inside.

…

**Hey guys! What did yah think? Please review! It would mean a lot! ****J**

**~YoDog41**


	5. Chapter 5

After the big fight, Danny and Jake went to their first class, mythology. Jake hated this class because of Rotwood. Not only did this dude know his biggest secret, but gave him crap about it! He was fed up. Jake and Danny walked through the halls, to their lockers. Danny spotted Brad in the hallway, and gave him a look, which sent Brad screaming and running down the hall. Danny couldn't help but chuckle.

Jake and Danny sat in the back of the class room, and spotted Spud and Trixie. "Hey guys! What's up?" asked Jake.

"Nothin' much, dude. Hey Danny I saw you beat the crap out of Brad today! Good job! It's about time someone stood up to that jerk!" congratulated Trixie.

"Thanks, I guess." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

The bell rang, and everyone went quiet. Rotwood stepped to the front of the class. "Hello students. Some of you may have seen this thing, or creature." Rotwood held out a picture of the ghost boy. "Does anyone know what it might be?"

No one raised their hand. "It is a ghost. Ghost's or spirits, are an entire category all on their own, like mythology. People don't really know what they are, just that they are born when a human dies. I do advise you kids to stay away from this ghost, it could hurt you. Any questions?"

Some kid in the class raised her hand. "Since we have been talking about halfa's, can a ghost be a halfa?"

"No. Because in order for a ghost to be made, a human has to die completely. Any more questions? …No? Then here is your assignment."

Rotwood handed out a worksheet, and the bell rang.

…

Jake sat down with Spud and Trixie. It was lunch time in the school, and Danny wasn't around. It was a good time to tell Spud and Trixie what he saw. "Hey guys! You know that ghost kid?"

"Yah, what about him?" asked Spud.

"Well when I was out on dragon 'business', I saw him, and talked to him."

"Did he hurt you?" asked Trixie.

"No. Actually he didn't look like he could do much, let alone hurt me. But he was acting very suspicious. I also told him I was a halfa, and he looked stunned."

"Well, no offence Jake, but it was kind of hard to believe the first time me and Spud heard it." Trixie finished.

"Heard what?" asked Danny, who was know standing behind Jake.

"Oh, nothing." Jake said, trying not to stutter. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Brad told the principal what I did to him, and I got two weeks detention." Danny sighed and took a seat next to Jake.

"That's rough dude!" Jake stated.

"Yah. But I just want to forget about it, and eat, if that's O.K." Danny finished. Jake nodded his head.

…

Jake was walking home from school. He had a pretty good day, except for two things. 1) The pop quiz he failed in History; and 2) Danny upset. He hated to see a friend of his all sad a moody.

Jake noticed a familiar figure in the sky… Danny Phantom. Jake ran behind a food cart, that no one was working at, and transformed. He flew up to Phantom, and stopped him. He looked sad, much like Danny was earlier.

"Hey, man. You O.K?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, I guess. Just having a rough day. What's up?"

"Well, the last time we talked, and I told you I was a halfa, why did you freak out?" asked Jake.

"Well… because I am one, to."

Those words stuck in Jake's mind. "But my mythology teacher said that it wasn't possible for a ghost to be a halfa. What makes you different?"

"It's, kind of personal. But, if you must know, there was a terrible accident, in which my DNA became fused with ghost DNA, and ever sense then I have had freaky ghost powers."

Just as Jake was about to speak, two glowing nets shot out from some where, and captured Danny and Jake. The two became pinned against the wall, and couldn't escape. Then the nets shot electricity through them, and made Jake transform back, as well as Phantom. Jake was now in his human form, but sitting next to him was not Phantom, but Danny, his new friend.

"Jake?" asked Danny.

"Danny?" asked Jake.


	6. Chapter 6

A familiar figure flew on her flying scooter, and starred. "Jake?" asked the Hunts Girl.

"Rose! Um, it's not what it looks like! I-I swear!" Jake yelled.

"Then what is it?"

"Um…"

"Jake, how could you? You lied to me all this time! I could have seriously hurt you, if not, killed you…"

The word "killed" made Jake wince. He looked down. "I-I'm sorry, Rose. Can you forgive me?" When Jake brought his head up, to look at Rose, she was gone. Jake sighed, and looked over to Danny, who was terrified.

"Um, hi?" asked Jake.

"You're the dragon?" Danny yelled.

"You're the ghost?" Jake exclaimed. "I thought ghosts couldn't be halfa's!"

"Well we can!" Danny said, quiet annoyed.

"How is that even possible?"

"Well, long ago my friend Sam dared me to go into my parent's ghost portal. I did. When I was in there I tripped on some wires, and fell, on the 'on' switch. The portal zapped me, and fused my DN with ghost DNA. When I woke up, I was as freaked as you!"

"That's amazing…" Jake said, mind blown.

"I guess. So why don't yah say we get on out of these nets, and go to my place?"

"Sounds great." Jake smiled.

Jake used his dragon powers, and escaped the net, thanks to a little fire power. He was about to help Danny, but he was already out of the net.

"Whoa, how did you get out?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not helpless! Ghost powers, remember?"

"Oh, right."

…

The two walked to Danny's place, and talked about their powers. "So what do you have?" asked Jake.

"Well, lets see… Ice Powers, Ghost Ray, I can overshadow people, super strength, I can walk through walls, disappear, fly, and I also have a ghostly wail. What about you?"

"Wow, that's a lot! I don't even have half that many!"

"What are they?" Danny said, becoming impatient.

"Um, I can fly, breath fire and I have super strength."

"That's it?" asked Danny.

"Yah, sadly…"

"Hey, cheer up man. You're lucky to have powers! How did you even gain yours?"

"I was born with them."

"So your whole family are dragons?"

"No, just me, my sister, and grandpa. It skips a generation. Who knows your secret?"

"My sister, my two best friends, and you. What about you?"

"My mom, my sister, my two best friends, the Dragon Council and my Grandpa."

"That's a lot of people! what's the Dragon Council?"

"It's all the dragons in the world. Although, there are four leaders."

"That's cool."

…

**Thought I should stop here! This is not the end, so there are more chapters coming. Please favorite and review! It would mean a lot!**

**~YoDog41**


	7. Chapter 7

Jake a woke to the sound of his annoying alarm. He jumped out of bed, turned off the alarm. He grab his clothes for today, and walked to the shower. The previous day had been exhausting. First, his ex-girlfriend found out he was half dragon. And second, his new friend turned out to be a ghost! Well, half, anyway.

…

Jake got to school, and met up with Danny. Things were still kind of awkward between them, but not as much as when he first found out. They walked down the halls, and saw Rose. Jake needed to talk to her, so he told Danny, and he went to class, and Jake stopped Rose.

"Rose, can we talk?" asked Jake.

Rose looked a little shocked that Jake confronted her, but eventually gave a little nod. The bell rang, and the halls were empty.

"Listen, I am sorry that I didn't tell you. I tried many times, but-" Jake was cut off when Rose pulled him into a kiss. Jake pulled away after a few seconds went by, and asked, "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Oh Jake! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to flip out and leave like that last night. It's just that things were so crazy right then, and I needed to cool down."

"It's o.k. Rose. I understand why you did."

"I can't believe all this time that was you I was fighting. If I hurt you in anyway I am sorry."

The two hugged for a moment. Jake pulled away. "Can we put this whole thing behind us, and still be friends?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

The two waved at each other, and parted ways. Jake sprinted towards Rotwood's class room. He flung open the door, and Rotwood handed him a detention slip. Jake took it reluctantly, and sat next to Danny.

"What happened?" whispered Danny.

"Tell you later."

The rest of class went smoothly, and before Jake knew it, it was lunch time. Jake sat on the opposite side of the table.

"So what happened?" Danny said, sound really interested.

Jake explained the whole thing, except the kissing. "Wow! So it's like it never happened?"

Yah, pretty much. Except, when I'm on dragon business, I won't have to worry about her hunting me."

"That's cool."

"So, how much longer you stayin'."

"Actually, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Dude, that's too bad! I was enjoying having you around!"

"Don't worry. I will visit again!"

…

Jake woke up rather early on a Sunday. He had to if he wanted to see Danny again. He slipped on his clothes, transformed, and flew out of his open window, to the place Danny was staying. He saw Danny loading things into his R.V. Jake flew into a nearby alley and transformed. He then walked out to see his new friend, one more time.

Jake reached Danny, and said, "Hey."

Danny spun around to find Jake. "Hey."

"So, um, what's up?"

"Just packing. You?"

"Came to say goodbye to my new friend."

Danny's parents walked out. His mom has red hair, and was in a black and blue jumpsuit. His dad was rather large and was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit as well. Now Jake knew why Danny's ghost form had the jumpsuit.

"Who is the Danny?" asked his father.

"Mom, dad, this is Jake, the boy I was telling you about."

"Hello Jake. It's nice to meet you! I am Jake's mom."

"And I'm his dad." Jack butted in.

"Nice to meet both of you."

"C'mon Danny, we better leave. Me and your father will be in the R.V." Jack and Maddie got in the R.V , and closed the doors. Out of words, Jake and Danny hugged. Danny waved goodbye to Jake, and he got in the R.V. Jake waved back as the R.V drove off.

Jake wasn't sad at all, well, maybe a little. He knew this wasn't the last he has seen of Danny Fenton, aka, Danny Phantom.


End file.
